fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 97
Best Partner is the 97th episode of the Fairy Tail anime. Makarov Dreyar announces Fairy Tail's S-Class Mage Promotion Trial where there are eight participants who have the chance to become the next S-Class Mage. Each participant chooses a partner to join the trial with them and they are as follows: Freed and Bickslow, Natsu and Happy, Gray and Loke, Juvia and Lisanna, Elfman and Evergreen, Levy and Gajeel, Cana and Lucy and finally, Mest and Wendy. They prepare themselves as they board the ship that will take them to the trial's location: Tenrou Island. Summary While Lucy Heartfilia relaxes in her apartment by taking a bath, Cana Alberona suddenly shows up in her tub. Cana asks Lucy about her father and looks quite troubled. When Lucy offers her help, Cana states that she's thinking of quitting the guild. In the guild the next day, Mirajane Strauss tells Lucy that Cana is always depressed like that around this time of year. Later, Natsu Dragneel and Happy show up, take a job and then leave, claiming they'll do the job themselves. Soon enough, Gray Fullbuster and most of the guild are scrambling over each other taking on jobs and fighting each other over job requests, making Lucy curious. Meanwhile, Carla demonstrates her ability of Precognition to Wendy Marvell and Lisanna Strauss while Erza Scarlet and Panther Lily (in his full form) have a short sparring match. Mirajane tells Lucy that she'll discover the reason why there are people who are rushing to get jobs done the next day. Indeed, the next day, every Fairy Tail Mage gathers in the guild for the Master's important announcement, which is about the chosen participants of the year's S-Class Mage Promotion Trial. The trial will occur on Tenrou Island and the eight participants are: Natsu, Gray, Juvia Lockser, Elfman Strauss, Cana, Freed Justine, Levy McGarden and Mest Gryder. For this trial, only one will pass and become an S-Class Mage. The guild cheers for the chosen eight, but then Lucy notices that Cana doesn't seem to be excited at all. During the commotion, Carla suddenly has an unfortunate vision. She sees a large, tree-like structure crumble, as well as the sorrowful faces of Cana and Natsu and someone's hand. At the end of a vision, Carla perceives an unnamed young man in dark clothing. Makarov announces some other technicalities about the trial, like how the current S-Class Mages will also be there to obstruct their path, and then orders the participants to find someone to partner up with within the week before the trial. Freed partners up with Bickslow. Natsu chooses Happy, Gray pairs with Loke, Juvia with Lisanna, Elfman with Evergreen and Levy with Gajeel Redfox. While traveling on the streets of Magnolia, Carla warns Wendy that she has a bad feeling about the trial and that Wendy absolutely shouldn't go. Wendy assures Carla that it's okay because no one will partner with her. Suddenly, Mest shows up, saying that she shouldn't think like that. Elsewhere in Magnolia, Lucy finds Cana passed out in an alley and takes her to her apartment. When Cana comes to, she tells Lucy about how she failed the trial four times and that if she fails for the fifth time, she'll leave the guild because she has no right to see "that person". Cana then continues to narrate her story to Lucy. Lucy, shocked, decides to be Cana's partner, promising her that she will do all in her power to help Cana become S-Class and not leave the guild. A week later, it is revealed that Wendy has partnered with Mest, and they, along with all the other two-person teams participating in the S-Class Trial, prepare to board the ship to Tenrou Island. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *None Magic, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used * ** ***Summoned the Canis Minor, Nikora * |Ēra}} * ** Spells used *None Abilities used *Flight * * Armors used * Items used *Celestial Spirit Gate Keys **Gate of the Canis Minor Key Manga & Anime Differences *Lucy has a flashback in the anime about Cana. *Lucy, Gray, Levy, Elfman, Loke, Gajeel and many other guild members clothing is different between the anime and the manga. *There was an added clip of Gray accidentally crashing into Natsu during the chaos in the guild, threatening to fight him and then deciding he doesn't have time for such things and running off. *There was an added clip in the anime of Kinana telling Erza and Panther Lily to be careful whilst they are fighting. *While Lucy is talking to Mirajane in the anime, Plue is shown to be with her. *Whilst talking to Lucy in the manga, Mirajane is straightening some papers. In the anime, she is washing some dishes. *There was an added clip in the anime of Alzack being nervous before the Master's announcement. *The curtains of the stage have a different appearance between the two media. *Whilst Makarov is giving his speech in the anime, Wendy is shown to be holding Carla. In the manga, Carla is standing on the ground. *In the manga, Warren and an unnamed Mage are the ones that talk to Lucy about the S-Class Trial. In the anime, it is Warren and Max that are talking to her. *There is much more dialogue from different Fairy Tail Mages talking about the S-Class Exam in the anime. *Though it was not seen in the manga, Freed and Bickslow are shown discussing the S-Class Exam. *There are some added scenes in the anime of Happy training Natsu for the S-Class Exam, with Gildarts shown watching. *The anime added a clip of the 8 teams arriving at the docks to sail to Tenrou Island. Navigation Category:Episodes